An automobile subframe in which an upper member made of a plate material and a lower member made of a plate material are joined so as to form a closed cross-section, and opposite end parts in the vehicle width direction thereof have an arm bracket for supporting a suspension arm joined thereto via a reinforcement is known from Patent Document 1 below.